


no time

by taass64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taass64/pseuds/taass64
Summary: You scream you partner’s name knowing he’s down.....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for prompt #352 EP: Sweet Revenge on the LJ Me_and_Thee_100 community.  
> Written as a companion piece to "leaving," also a LJ prompt #315 second person POV

You scream you partner’s name, knowing he’s down. He has to be, because there was nowhere for him to go. It’s only seconds before you get to him, but it’s a lifetime.

There’s blood everywhere, pooling beneath him and he isn’t moving. You try to hide your panic, but your voice is shaking and your hands go numb and when you lift his head you know he sees your fear and understands it’s the end of it all.

His body shakes and you know you’re running out of time. He’s leaving and there’s so much you want to say to him, that he’s the best friend you ever had, that he made life worth living, that you can’t even remember life without him. But you never get the chance.

He’s barely breathing, can’t speak, but he grabs you with his eyes and says goodbye with everything he has and you can’t hold the tears that spill onto his face as you press your head to his and beg him to hold on.

And when you lift your head back up his eyes are closed and Dobey’s hand is on your shoulder, and you know life will never be the same.


End file.
